frosty_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurting Me
Hurting Me is a song by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It was released on March 25, 2023 as the fifth and final single from his debut album Defined. It was written by Frosty and Tyago. The song went on to become Frosty's first top 10 hit in the US. Internationally, it was a moderate success, peaking in the top 20 in Australia, Canada, New Zealand and the UK. Critically, the song received positive reviews. Background and release On March 9, 2023, Frosty announced that he would be releasing one final single from the album, and said he was filming the music video soon. A pop edit of Hurting Me was released as the fifth and final single from the album on March 25, 2023 to contemporary hit radio stations, dance clubs and for digital download as an individual single. Composition The song is a dance-pop song with trance influences. It has sonically been compared to the works of rapper Travis Scott. Lyrically, the song discusses the feelings of pain that comes with infatuation. There has been widespread debate over the songs lyrics, with many interpreting the song as it being written from the viewpoint of someone who is dealing with mental illness. Others hypothesized the song deals with drug abuse. Frosty has never confirmed or denied what the topic of the song is. Critical reception Critically, the song received positive reviews. Critics complimented the production of the song. Many compared the production to those of rapper Travis Scott. The lyrics were also praised, with many critics stating Hurting Me is the most mature lyrically song on the album. Others also said the song is the best written song on the album. Many praised the way Frosty deals with the topic on the song. Commercial performance Huritng Me went on to become Frosty's biggest hit at the time in the US, peaking at #8. Thus, the song became his second top 10 hit. However, internationally, it performed worse than his previous two singles, failing to enter the top 10 anywhere internationally. It peaked in the top 20 in Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. It peaked at #6 on the US dance charts, becoming the fourth highest peaking song from the album on the chart, behind Red Taste, Cosmic Dust and Flexing. Music video The music video for the song was released on May 20, 2023. The music video became controversial internationally. The music video is also known as Frosty's first music video that has a storyline. In the music video, Frosty is seen struggling with his partner, who turns out to be a boy. This music video is usually referred to as Frosty's official coming out moment to the public. The video also became controversial internationally due to its use of homosexual romance. Another reason the video became so legendary is because of Frosty's fashion in the video, which set trends domestically in the US. The music video became semi-viral, earning 16.3 million views on the first day of its release, becoming Frosty's highest debuting video at the time. This also boosted the song's position on the chart. The week after the video was released, Hurting Me jumped up 29 positions from #56 up to #27. Live performances Frosty performed the song at the LuV Tour in 2025. During the performance, he sang the song while performing the choreography to the song. For the performance, he wore a black leather jacket along with tennis chain necklaces, a silver crucifix and silver bracelets, along with a black t-shirt, black tight sweats, and white Nike shoes. Frosty also performed the song on his second tour, the What's His Name World Tour in 2027. It was one of the only three songs from Defined that Frosty performed on the tour. Track listing Digital download # Terrorizing Me (Edit) Charts Category:Singles Category:Defined singles Category:Defined era Category:Defined Category:Songs Category:US top 10 hits Category:LuV Tour Category:What's His Name World Tour